Juntos con Sasuke
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Por qué molestar a Sasuke era divertido, más aun si tiene una cita con Sakura.


**Juntos con Sasuke**

Era un día particularmente bonito. Cielo azul sin nubes con una brisa refrescante. Le gustaban ese tipo de días, bueno, no es que le gustaran específicamente, más bien le resultaban menos molestos para volver a la aldea de día. Le había prometido a cierta pelirrosa salir juntos a luz del sol.

Y no es que estuvieran saliendo o algo, a decir verdad solo se limitaban a caminar muy juntos por la calles a veces en silencio, otras más hablando, en realidad el solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que Sakura le decía asintiendo o sonriendo brevemente cuando la situación lo requería.

El viento soplo suave, moviendo con delicadeza el follaje del árbol donde se hallaba. Suspiro, se encontraba justo enfrente de aquellos portones que le traían tantos recuerdos que iban desde los más amargos a los dulces.

Con gesto decidido bajo de un salto aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo. Los vigilantes de la puerta lo miraron con recelo, él solo se limito a dirigirles una mirada fría tan característica en el, ignorando por completo el resentimiento en sus ojos cuando le permitieron la entrada.

Con paso seguro avanzaba a través de esas calles que tan bien conocía en sus años de infancia. Tanto había cambiado ese pueblo que le parecía un lugar completamente extraño en la actualidad. Grandes edificios de paredes cristalinas se alzaban imponentes en diversos puntos de la aldea. Parques nuevos y jardines elegantes inundaban cada rincón deshabitado de Konoha. Lugares que eran punto de encuentro para niños traviesos y románticos amantes en una cita.

A Uchiha Sasuke le costaba aceptar que justo ahora el caminaba para una de esas. "Cita" palabra que no se encontraba en su vocabulario.

Hacia unos pocos meses que se había encontrado a si mismo pensando en ella más veces de las aceptadas en el día. Cuando despertaba, al caminar… cuando comía, ¡Hasta en sus sueños se encontraba! Es por eso que había decidido ir a visitarla, sólo a ella… sólo en la noche.

No era que las miradas de recelo que le lanzaban los aldeanos le molestaran, es más, le tenían sin cuidado. Tampoco el hecho de escuchar cuchicheos por parte de ellos. Para él era algo que formaba parte del paisaje, y por qué no, de su camino de redención. La gente no olvida con facilidad, el había hecho cosas terribles. Hasta podía decir que las aceptaba.

La verdad de que el solo fuera a Konoha en la noche era porque no quería encontrarse con alguien. Ese alguien tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules y era su mejor amigo. No es que no quisiera verle, es que aun no se encontraba listo para estar en su presencia. Simplemente necesitaba un poco mas de soledad. Soledad que aquel rubio no estaría dispuesto a darle.

Sasuke pensaba que ya había convivido demasiado con él en la guerra. Necesitaba un descanso.

Pero Sakura era una cosa totalmente distinta. Ya no era la misma niña molesta que en su infancia corría hacia él y lo atosigaba con empalagosos abrazos. No, ella ahora era una mujer que le daba su espacio y sabía callar cuando el solo quería disfrutar de su compañía. De ella no podría cansarse, no señor.

"Sasuke-kun, podrías, por una vez, venir en el día" recordaba aquella vocecita retumbando en su cabeza. "Es que quisiera dar un paseo por la aldea disfrutando la luz del sol… Solo una vez". Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar? Se arriesgaba a mucho viniendo así, pero era ella. Solo por ella esta vez haría lo correcto.

El viento soplo fuerte sacándolo de sus ensimismamiento, solo para darse cuenta que había llegado a un lugar muy especial. Un calvero bien iluminado y amplio, con una serie de postes de madera los costados. Ese lugar no había cambiado nada aun a pesar de que habían pasado casi 7 años, una ligera sonrisa cruzo su rostro cerrando los ojos con suavidad y melancolía. Ese era el campo de entrenamiento donde habían tenido que pelear con Kakashi por un par de fastidiosos cascabeles. Que días aquellos…

-Sasuke-kun-Una voz firme y dulce a la vez lo llamo proveniente de atrás. Para Sasuke, ese sonido era parecido a delicadas campanillas. El joven giro para encontrarse con una chica enfundada en un delicado vestido de gasa blanco que transparentaba el fino encaje con el que estaba hecho su sostén.

La mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron levemente de un color rojo, desviando la mirada hacia los arboles, preguntando cómo es que sus ojos se percataron de algo tan trivial. Sakura lo miro curiosa y se acerco a él con sigilo, Sasuke, que seguía sin mirarla, lo tomo del brazo.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto infantilmente dibujando una enrome sonrisa en su rostro, las mejillas de Sasuke se incendiaron más.

Sasuke desvió la mirada por segunda vez preguntándose: ¿Cómo es que Sakura provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en él?

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia un enorme árbol que proyectaba su sombra placida sobre el césped. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, quemándolas. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, en silencio.

Sakura suspiro, miro al cielo, luego a Sasuke y luego al cielo otra vez, lentamente, pensando, pensando…

"Vamos Sakura lo tienes que hacer" se animaba, "Dijimos que lo haríamos" se decía mientras apretaba con fuerza el holán de su falda.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces. Mirando al suelo, su rostro enrojecía a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. "Sasuke-kun" pronuncio despacio, en un susurro que solo ellos podían escuchar. Sasuke volteo hacia ella. Observo con atención la porción del rostro de la chica que su cabello no cubría, Su barbilla, finamente delineada por la luz del sol, cubierta por una piel nívea, cálida… su labio inferior rosado y de apariencia suave temblaba ligeramente.

-Sasuke-kun-murmuro de nuevo, esta vez levanto el rostro rápidamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Nadie dijo nada, es que no había nada que decir. Todo lo que pudieran expresarse, todo lo que pudieran decirse, lo gritaban sus pupilas.

Sasuke levanto su mano, lentamente, la dirigió hacia el rostro de ella. El tiempo se detuvo, la suave brisa despeinaba sus cabellos arrebatándoles el aroma dispersándolo por el lugar, la distancia se acortaba entre ellos, lentamente, suavemente, sus rostros se iban acercando de tal manera que Sasuke podía ver a la perfección cada detalle del rostro de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, su corazón latia con fuerza... "Sasuke-kun" murmuro bajito, mezclando su aliento con el del aludido.

-¡Sasuke!-Alguien grito, ambos chicos pegaron un brinco con los rostros notablemente rojos y avergonzados. Voltearon a la vez hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

-Mierda-murmuro Sasuke bajito cerrando los ojos, molesto, poniéndose de pie.

-Naruto-gruño entre dientes Sakura, imitando a Sasuke.

El joven rubio, héroe de Konoha, corría hacia ellos a gran velocidad con los puños apretados y con una mueca de indignación en su rostro.

-Sasuke-grito otra vez, sus ojos llameaban, Sasuke solo se limito a gruñir. Sakura se tranquilizaba mentalmente, no quería romperle todos sus huesos al novio de su amiga.

-Naruto-kun-una segunda voz, una más tranquila y de timbre más agudo se escucho desde lejos. Sakura pudo ver a Hinata corriendo tras el exasperante rubio, jadeante y roja. Naruto llego hacia donde ellos se encontraban, con las manos en puños, movía frenéticamente los brazos diciendo cosas como: "Por que no me dijiste que vendrías" "Regresaras a la aldea" "Eres un desgraciado" y un sinfín de insultos más que Sasuke ignoraba.

-¡Sasuke idiota! ¡Deja de ignorarme y hazme caso!- gritó, tomándole del cuello de la capa que llevaba puesta, acercándolo a él. Sasuke se libero de aquel a garre, imitándose solo a arreglar las arrugas que pudiese haber causado a su ropa.

-¡Sasuke!-grito, lanzándose hacia él con la mano en puño dispuesto a estrellarlo en su cara. Sasuke solo detuvo el golpe de manera elegante soltando el brazo de un sorprendido Naruto- ¡Vaya que eres rápido!-dijo con singular alegría.

-Tu… ¡Idiota!- El puño de una mujer joven y hermosa había caído de lleno en su cabeza cubierta de alborotados cabellos rubios.

-Sa… Sakura-chan-se quejaba el rubio sobándose su adolorida cabeza.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntaba confundido, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Siempre he estado aquí, tonto-Sakura se cruzo de brazos, girando la cabeza en dirección contraria haciendo un mohín de molestia.

-¿Aquí? ¿Con Sasuke?-preguntaba curioso.

-Naruto-kun-dijo una vocecita jadeante y en un susurro tan bajo que Sasuke y Sakura no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que Naruto se giro hacia ella. Hinata había apoyado las manos en sus rodillas, jadeaba ruidosamente y pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían a ambos lados de su rostro angelical.-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san-saludo, Sasuke se limito a inclinar su cabeza y Sakura agito una mano levemente, apenada.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke y luego a Sakura repetidamente con la confusión en su rostro. Hinata, quien había recuperado la respiración, seco con el dorso de su mano los rastros que el sudor había dejado en su cara, miro la escena: Sasuke con una apariencia desinteresada, a Sakura con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido y a Naruto, yendo de Sakura a Sasuke moviendo la cabeza en vaivén.

-Oh-llevo una mano a su boca, con las mejillas rojas nuevamente, supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.- Naruto-kun, creo…creo que Sakura y Sasuke-san desean estar solos-le dijo al oído. El chico soltó una risita nerviosa, Hinata apenada, lo miraba confundida.-Creo que… creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo.- Naruto la miro divertido.

-Hinata, creo que te has confundido, ellos no quieren estar solos, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?... ¿Sakura-chan?-la interpelada y su acompañante se encontraban a unos metros por delante de ellos, al parecer, habían decidido que aquello era demasiado molesto y abandonaron a la joven pareja sin decirles nada- Oi ¡Sasuke!-había comenzado a correr tras su amigo, cuando este y Sakura saltaron al árbol más cercano, yendo de rama en rama perdiéndose en el verde follaje.

-Naruto-kun, yo creo que no deberíamos molestarlos mas-decía Hinata mientras caminaba hacia donde el joven se encontraba-Creo que ellos están en una cita.- Naruto, que aun seguía viendo el sito donde se había esfumado, volteo hacia Hinata, quien ya se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Descubriremos que traman esos dos! ¿Qué dices, Hinata?-La aludida se mostraba indecisa, mirando hacia un lado y el otro incapaz de dar una respuesta.

-Pero…pero-Naruto la tomo del rostro, delicadamente acerco su nariz a la de ella, frotándolas ente si juguetonamente.

-Vamos, Hinata, será divertido-decía, la chica podía sentir su aliento estrellarse con sus labios, cálido…

-¡Hai!-dijo con fuerza, separándose de él con el rostro extremadamente rojo. Naruto sonrió traviesamente. Si que sabia como persuadir a su chica.

. . .

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura-¿A dónde vamos?- Desde que se habían alejado del calvero, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Sakura solo se limito a seguir a Sasuke, que se notaba molesto… justo lo que él no quería había terminado por pasar.

-Hmp-gruño él, ¿Estaba enojado?, no realmente, solo fastidiado. El solo quería pasar tiempo con Sakura, no ser partícipe de una escenita de insultos e infantiles reclamos a la voz de: ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura-Sabia que esto no era buena idea…-Sakura no sabía en que hoyo meterse, se sentí tan avergonzada pero sobre todo, tremendamente culpable-Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, por mi no importa, está bien-sonreía, Sasuke se detuvo tan repentinamente que Sakura estuvo a un segundo de estrellarse en su espalda.

-No-dijo con voz firme-Te prometí una salida de día, y disfrutaremos una salida de día.- bajo del árbol cayendo silenciosamente en el suelo. Sakura lo imito.

-Oh-ahogo un suspiro. Delante de sus ojos, una de las calles más bonitas de Konoha se extendía bellamente. Estaba compuesta por una calle empedrada, amplia, con arboles flaqueando a los lados. A lo lejos, una enorme fuente se alzaba imagestuosa. El ruido del agua cayendo y de uno u otro pajarillo era lo único que se escuchaba-¡Es hermoso!-grito Sakura mirando a Sasuke, sonriéndole. Corrió hacia adelante, deteniéndose para admirar el paisaje. Una brisa soplo suavemente revolviendo sus cabellos rosados, haciendo hondar su vestido. Sakura se volteo hacia él y el chico le dirigió una sonrisa verdadera, aunque pequeña, pero muy feliz.-Vamos Sasuke- Sakura le tendió una mano. Sasuke, para su sorpresa, la tomo con fuerza y ambos comenzaron a caminar… juntos…muy juntos.

La mano de Sakura sudaba, durante todo el camino, Sasuke no la soltaba y ella trataba de ignorar los latidos de su nervioso corazón. Mirando hacia los arboles, la chica sentía la piel áspera de Sasuke, resultado de incontables horas de entrenamiento. "No sudes, no sudes" se decía a si misma tratando de controlar la húmeda tibieza que sentía entre sus manos.

-¿Tienes calor?-pregunto de repente Sasuke sin mirarla, Sakura enrojeció de pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke-kun?-avergonzada, lo soltó de repente y limpio el sudor de su mano con el vestido.

-Tu cara esta roja-se giro para verla, poniendo su única mano sobre su frente. "La mano de Sasuke es cálida" pensaba la chica absorta en el contacto. "Sasuke ha cambiado mucho" pensaba, recordando todas las acciones realizabas por el pelinegro en el pasado, quien era portador de una personalidad más tranquila hoy en día.

-Sasuke-dijo rápidamente Sakura, cuando él quito la mano de su frente dispuesto a caminar-Yo quería preguntar…¿Qué somos?-la pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría en Sasuke.

-¿Qué somos?-repitió con voz monótona. Nunca se había preguntado eso. No se había besado y esa era la primera vez que se tomaban de la mano. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde hacía algunos meses que Sasuke la había sorprendido en la ventana de su habitación con una media sonrisa y un "Hola, te dije que te vería después" a una confundida pero sorprendentemente feliz Sakura, quien inocentemente había abierto la ventana para llenar su habitación con un poco del aroma del verano.

Habían compartido la cama algunas veces. Las veces en las que ella se sentía muy cansada como para salir a dar un paseo. Entonces Sakura hacia un lugar en su cama y Sasuke se recostaba junto a ella, escuchándola hablar hasta que se quedaba dormía, desapareciendo con los primeros rayos de sol.

-Sakura-pronuncio lentamente, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa, mirada que la paralizo. Se dirigió hacia ella, Sakura lo miraba embelesada. La tomo de a mejilla, acaricio su piel, suave, cálida… sintiendo el relieve de una que otra cicatriz pequeñita y casi invisible producto de las batallas.

Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que Sakura podía ver con precisión sus pestañas, risadas y abundantes que enmarcaban sus enigmáticos ojos, uno negro, y detrás de su mechón de pelo, uno violeta.

Más cerca, Sasuke podría contar las pecas sobre la respingona nariz de Sakura, pecas casi imperceptibles a simple vista.

Cerca, la respiración de los dos se sincronizaba y golpeaba los labios de ambos. Sakura cerró los ojos, Sasuke la miraba inquisidoramente…

-¡Aja!-una tercera voz masculina y, para desgracia de ambos, conocida grito a sus espaldas. Sakura retrocedió rápidamente y Sasuke se limito a mirar con fastidio como su mejor amigo los señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo índice vendado.

-¡Naruto!-gritaba Sakura, con voz desencajada y furia en el rostro-¡Serás idiota!

-¡Lo siento!-gritaba Hinata con su vocecita musical, parándose enfrente de Naruto, temerosa de algún ataque por parte de la avergonzada pareja, inclinándose.

Pero esta vez, antes de que Naruto pudiese decir mas, Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano, desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanquecino. Naruto y Hinata se vieron con sorpresa, Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de bajar el brazo cuando los chicos desaparecieron sin previo aviso.

-Naruto-kun… ¿No crees que estamos yendo muy lejos?-pregunto Hinata desconcertada. Naruto cruzo los brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Necesitamos un plan-dijo convencido

-¿Para qué exactamente?-tercio Hinata-Creo que ya los hemos molestado demasiado.

-Solo quiero saber que traman-decía Naruto como si la cosa también le incumbiera.-¿Me ayudaras Hinata?-Nuevamente la chica se mostraba indecisa. Naruto se acerco a ella con paso decidido, coquetamente la tomo del rostro y beso su labio inferior, delicadamente. -¿Qué dices?-sonrió socarronamente guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Juntos con Sasuke-san!-Grito Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto alzándola a lo alto. Su rostro hervía.

-¡Juntos con Sasuke!-gritaba Naruto, con una sonrisa radiante.-Bien, necesitamos un plan.

….

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Sakura confundida, mirando a su alrededor. Había comenzado a atardecer, el cielo adoptaba matices violáceos y el clima, hasta hace unos momentos cálidos, enfrió de golpe al soplar el viento. Sakura se abrazo, titiritando, en un intento de contrarrestar el frio. Rodeados de arboles los débiles rayos del sol no llegaban a ellos emporando la situación.

-Sasuke-repitió-¿Dónde estamos?-se encontraban en un pequeño calvero dentro de un bosque repleto de pinos, de los cuales, uno destacaba por su tamaño, encontrándose un enfrente de ella. Los ojos verde jade recorrieron la altura, que fácil podía superar los 50 metros y el diámetro del tronco que iba de aproximadamente unos 4-5 metros. –Es bastante alto-susurro para sí. Ensimismada, no se dio cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba a su lado

-Itachi solía venir a entrenar aquí-soltó de repente, Sakura dio un respingo.

-Es un poco tétrico, ¿No crees?-dijo Sakura, inspeccionado con los ojos un poco mas.

-Probablemente-Sasuke se quito su capa y la puso en los hombros de Sakura. Camino unos pasos al frente de ella, poniéndose de cuclillas, dándole la espalda. –Quiero mostrarte algo- Sakura no entendía lo que quería que hiciera. –Sube- le dijo al ver la confusión en su rostro.

– ¡¿A tu espalda?!- Preguntó, sorprendida. Una oleada de sentimientos cálidos la invadieron en ese momento al ver como Sasuke sonreía asintiendo. Sakura podría ser la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo, pero también era una chica. Con un leve sonrojo y brazos temblorosos rodeo el cuello de Sasuke, poniendo demasiado cuidado en no estrangularlo. Sasuke, con su único brazo, rodeo la pantorrilla derecha de Sakura, quien presiono su pantorrilla izquierda contra las costillas del chico.

-Sakura, no tan fuerte-dijo Sasuke divertido, Sakura se sonrojo de repente, murmurando un bajito "Lo siento". Tenía que tener un mucho control sobre su fuerza. Control que no tenia debido a la cercanía de Sasuke. –Bien, vamos- Sasuke se puso de pie y de un salto, subió al tronco del árbol, caminado sobre él. Sakura tenía su mejilla derecha apoyada firmemente a la mejilla contraria de Sasuke. Su piel raspaba. La imagen de un pequeño Sasuke de 12 años apareció en su mente. El ya no era un niño, un recordatorio de ello era la piel de su rostro.

Una montaña de recuerdos se alzo sobre ella, aplastándola. Recuerdos agradables… dulces, como cuando Sasuke y Naruto, ambos de 12 años, intentaban escalar un árbol con el fin de controlar su chakra. Amargos, como cuando se fue… como cuando lo encontró de nuevo, de 15 años, con una mirada cargada de odio y venganza, entre muchos otros más amargos que otros que no quería evocar, pero que la aplastaban ahora. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima que cayó en el cuello de Sasuke.

-Sé que esto no va a solucionar nada-Sasuke miraba al frente, Sakura lo miraba intrigada-Pero… llegamos- en la rama más alta de aquel enorme árbol se podía ver a la perfección la hermosa ciudad que ahora era Konoha. –Mi hermano solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeño.- Sasuke se agacho para que Sakura bajaba, quien se limpio con el dorso de su mano el caminito que su lagrima había cruzado en su mejilla. –Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces.- Sakura supo que no solo se refería a la aldea. Sasuke se volteo hacia ella, Sakura lo miro y retrocedió un paso, el acerco otro. Su espalda topo con el tronco, Sasuke apoyo su brazo sobre él, encerrándola.

-Sasuke-murmuro cada silaba despacio haciendo énfasis en ellas

-no has incluido el "Kun"

-Se me olvida

-Me agrada eso- y si pensarlo, sin meditarlo Sasuke la beso. La beso lento primero, en un beso que no era uno propiamente dicho. En un beso bastante infantil, en el que sus labios sobro se presionaban entre ellos. Se separo, la miro, en sus ojos verdes, abiertos desmesuradamente, se mostraba sorpresa. Se veía tan linda… sus ojos enormes, sus labios rosas y esa expresión en su rostro que rezaba "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando".

Y la beso otra vez, esta vez era un beso febril, ardiente. Un beso púber, de esos que se daba a escondidas de los padres, detrás de los arboles a la luz del sol en verano. Aprisionó su labio inferior con fuerza, quitando su mano del tronco para encajarla en su perfecta cintura. Los brazos de Sakura seguían firmes a su costado, sin poder creerlo solo atinaba a succionar débilmente el labio superior de Sasuke. Se sentía tan tonta… era su primer beso, era primeriza… ¿y Sasuke…?

Se separo nuevamente de ella, y la miro, con pasión en su mirada. Sakura se cohibió un poco y miro al suelo, avergonzada. Sasuke acaricio su rostro, despacio, tierno… como si en una caricia pudiese poner todo su arrepentimiento. "Perdona por todo" decía con sus dedos, "Perdona" imprimía en su palma… "Lo siento" soltaron sus labios, besándola nuevamente. Esta vez tranquilamente, suave, como si fuese dueño del tiempo y de ella, como si estuviera tocando algo muy preciado y frágil. No había nada de infantil en ese beso, tampoco algo ansioso enfrascando el deseo de un cuerpo… No, había arrepentimiento, había perdón, había todo aquello que ambos habían querido decir desde hace meses, desde que ella lo descubrió en su ventana, desde que el decidió visitarla a ella… Solo a ella.

En tres besos, en tres pequeños besos Sasuke había querido encerrar todas aquellas etapas que se negó a vivir con ella. La dulzura de la infancia, la pasional adolescencia y, la única aun tenia salvación, su adultez.

Se separaron por última vez y Sakura ya no tuvo miedo, ni siquiera vergüenza.

-Te quiero Sasuke

-También yo Sakura.

…

A unos pocos metros de ahí, dos figuras humanas se acercaban rápidamente. Una era un hombre, sin duda, uno alto y de cabello escandalosamente rubio. Una era una mujer, pequeña, con cabellera larga, sedosa y de color negro brillante. Ambas figuras se acercaban con rapidez intercambiando coquetas miradas de vez en vez, cuando sus orbes se encontraban.

-A 10 metros al frente, en la cima de un árbol de 50 metros de altura, puedo observar la presencia de dos personas-exclamo la mujer con un timbre de voz armonioso parecido a un arpa.

-Eres increíble-le dijo la figura masculina, mirándola embelesado. Ella solo le dirigió una tímida mirada de agradecimiento.

-Gra…Gracias-dijo murmurando bajito, para que solo él lo escuchara. Avanzaron con más precaución, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, inclinándose hacia el frente. El muchacho hizo una seña con la mano y la joven asintió dando por entendido su siguiente maniobra, justo cuando llegaban al enorme tronco, los jóvenes tomaron caminos separados, uno a cada extremo del tronco.

Hinata apenas se había acomodado en un árbol cercano, cuando de la nada, un enorme sapo apareció quedando a la altura de los jóvenes, quienes fastidiados, dieron un vistazo a aquel escandaloso muchacho quien se encontraba en la cabeza del animal mirándolos victorioso.

-¡Aja!-decía fuerte, señalándolos acusadoramente-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-Miro aquella situación con detenimiento, la posición en la que sus amigos se encontraban (Sasuke aprisionado a Sakura en contra del tronco, su mano en la cintura de ella, Sakura sonrojada y la peligrosa cercanía que había entre ellos).

-Bien-murmuro Sasuke-¡Acabaste con mi paciencia!-Otra explosión, ahora, una enorme serpiente había aparecido enfrente del enorme sapo, con actitud retadora. Hinata y Sakura tomaban lugar a lado de sus hombres, mirándose preocupadas.

-Sasuke yo… murmuraba apenado Naruto, sintiendo esa sensación de "Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado".

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-la pregunta la lanzo cortante, fugaz y cargada de odio.

-Primero que nada, ¿Podríamos deshacer esto?-señalo a los enormes animales que se miraban con ganas de matarse

-Hmp-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke, desvaneciendo a la serpiente en otra nube de humo. Ya en el suelo (y sin animales ninja de por medio) el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse.

-¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos lo sentimos!-Hinata se disculpaba con euforia, inclinándose tantas veces que Sakura se mareo de solo verla. Naruto, con el sonrojo en la mejilla, se rascaba la nuca riendo avergonzado sin mucho que poder decir.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata y la tomo del hombro, invitándola a mantenerse quieta, murmurando "No te preocupes no te preocupes" sonriendo.

-Que les parece si… ¡Los invito a comer ramen!-dijo al fin Naruto, los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, primero a él, luego a sasuke.

-Como sea- dijo Sasuke, Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa y comenzó a caminar, encabezando a los tres jóvenes quienes lo seguían de cerca, Sakura aun con Hinata, quien muy apenaba, no paraba de decir lo siento. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Sasuke, y este le respondía con una sonrisa que agitaba el corazón de Sakura quien le devolvía una sonrisa pequeña, discreta y feliz.

Ya en Ichiraku, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados en silencio con un enorme tazón de ramen cada uno.

-¡¿Quien demonios iba a saber que ustedes estaban juntos?!-comenzó a decir Naruto-Es decir, no se veían en meses-tomo los palillos, los partió, comenzando a comer rápidamente-Y luego ¡Paf!-Decía con la boca llena-Los encuentro en un arbolote, ¡besándose! Es raro, ¿No crees, Hinata?- Volteo hacia su chica, quien, con una sonrisa, le señalo con los palillos hacia donde Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban sentados. Los chicos se encontraban besándose sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el rubio o al enrome tazón de ramen que tenían en frente. –¡Pero ustedes sí que no tienen vergüenza!-grito el joven, causando un enorme estruendo… pero ni siquiera eso logro que la recién formada pareja se separara.

La noche ya había llegado. Naruto sonrió mirando a Hinata. Mañana podría molestar a Sasuke, hoy lo dejaría disfrutar un poco de su novia.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Este es mi primer fic en años... ¡Años! No escribo nada desde que entre a la universidad (y de eso ya casi son 3 años) y como mi fangirlismo estaba al tope con todo esto del final de Naruto, dije: ¿Por que no? Ya que no nos mostraron como fue que Don Sasuke y Doña Sakura se hicieron padres de una hermosa niña... pues aquí esta mi versión.<p>

Me costo mucho trabajo, para que negarlo, estaba algo oxidada (perdón si encuentran alguna incoherencia) pero quería escribirlo. Este fic representa algo más que mi regreso a los fics, representa mi regreso a la literatura. Amo a la Medicina, pero la literatura es mi primer amor.

Para ya no darles más rodeos, les comento que este año es de retos, y mi reto personal es subir un one shot cada quince días, además de los capitulos de los fics largos que vienen en camino... en resumen, voy a subir 2 fics cada 15 días.

Sí les gustó, por favor, dejen review (por ahi leí que cada vez que lees un fic y no dejas review es como sí tocaran una teta y luego se van ¡Toquen pero digan si tes gusto! ok, la fiebre me esta afectando)

Bye bye

1.- Juntos con Sasuke 08 de enero de 2015


End file.
